Learning to Model?
by Tigress55555
Summary: Class 1A has been picked for a spread in a magazine. Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Midoriya have selected for the photoshoot and interviews. When it's released fans all over begin to ship them, but what they don't know is that some of their ships might be true. Just a story about boys discovering they like each other, all the while learning how to model for a magazine.
1. Chapter 1

It began like any other day. Class 1A was on lunch break when All Might came through the doors. He walked up to Mr. Aizawa and asked to talk to him in the hallway. Mina noticed the strange encounter and immediately turned to the others.

"Guys! Did you just see that? What's happening? Do you think someone's in trouble?"

Kaminari began to look nervous. "Oh man, I hope it isn't me. I don't know if I can handle another detention with Mr. Aizawa."

It was then that the bell rang, signifying the end of their lunch shift. Students began to slowly file back into the room, and Mina quickly filled them in on the situation. The room then broke into chaos, shouting out different possibilities for Aizawa and All Might's strange behavior. Because of this, they failed to notice their teachers entering the room in front of them.

"If you'd all be quiet, I'd let All Might explain what's happening." Aizawa's stern voice silenced the room instantly. "Good. Now, I'm taking a nap. Do not disturb me." He glared at the class the entire way into his yellow cocoon.

All Might then turned to the class with a wide smile."I have exciting news for you all. A great opportunity! Pro Hero Weekly has decided to devote a 10 page spread in their magazine to 4 up and coming heroes here at UA. They wish to have them selected from this class." Once again the class erupted.

"Oh my gosh, for real!"

"That's insane."

"Just think. All the girls seeing me in a magazine. I'd have so many babes".

"Mineta, just be quiet. They'd never pick you."

All might then cleared his throat. "Young heroes, I know you are all excited, but please let me finish. The magazine has decided to let the class select its representatives, and so we must all vote. Let's us begin!" Iida then took charge of the voting.

"All right class, as your class rep I propose we do this in an orderly manner. First, I will list off the categories that the magazine would the 4 chosen to fill. Number 1, they would like to have a prince. Number 2 is a troublemaker. Number 3 is a cute but super strong hero, and number 4 is a bright and charming individual. There will be several pair shots, so we must choose those who work effectively together. Now that we have those read, do we have any nominations for category number 1."

The class started at him in blank silence before Jirou spoke up. "Honestly Iida, there is only one person in this class that fits that image. Did you really think that anyone else would be nominated? Todoroki is the obvious choice."

Todoroki sat at the back in stunned silence as the rest of the class started at him.

"I see Jirou, I shall take note if this. Our first category has been filled by Todoroki. On to the next. The troublemaker, I shall assume that is Bakugo." The silence he received confirmed his guess. "Okay then, number 3, cute and super strong."

Uraraka then sprang forward, "Deku! It should be deku! He's adorable and has super strength." Several of the girls voiced their agreement, while Midoriya turned pink and began mumbling to himself, embarrassed.

"Midoriya it is then. Now, number 4. Bright and charming." Several individuals began to advocate for themselves before Momo spoke up. "You guys, I think we are all forgetting something. Each person needs a partner and we chose Bakugo already. Think about it. He would try to Kill Todoroki or Midoriya, so we must choose someone he will get along with.".

The class seemed to think for a moment, before Sero voiced the answer. "It should be Kirishima. He's the only one Bakugo actually lets near him. It makes sense. What do you think Bakugo?"

The blond then turned toward the wall, not looking anyone in the eye. "Yeah. They want someone bright and shitty hair's a fucking ray of sunshine so why not." The only to be heard in the room was Mr. Aizawa's snores before Iida broke the silence.

"All right class! It seems we have our representatives. Good work!"


	2. Chapter 2

Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugo, and Kirishima were all packed into the UA school van with All Might in the driver's seat. Midnight sat in the passengers, as she probably knew the most about modeling out of all their teachers.

"You ready boys! You wouldn't want to mess this up or else there'll be hell to pay for it later." Midnight's words sent Midoriya into a frenzy. He became a shaking, mumbling mess in the back seat as his mind went through every possible way he could mess up this opportunity. It was the last thing he wanted, especially in front of his greatest idol, All Might. This went on for several minutes before Todoroki finally rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Midoriya, you may want to focus and pull yourself together. We are almost there. You don't want to give them a bad impression of us."

"Right. Sorry Todoroki. Thanks for heads up."

"Tsk… Crybaby."

"Kacchan! That's mean."

"What's you gonna do about it, DEKU!"

"Bakugo, calm down man. Be nice to Midoriya."

"Don't you tell me what to do Shitty Hair!"

"Young heroes, please stop this! I'm pulling up to the building now." As All Might pulled up to the building the van got quiet once again. Bakugo crossed his arms fuming silently till he saw the building in front of them.

"Oh, Hell Yeah! This is definitely the place."

"So tall!"

"And manly!"

"It's just a building. It's not that great." Despite the remark, Todoroki still attempted to peer around Midoriya to get a look at the building himself.

"Shut it rich boy!" All Might parked the van out front and Midnight turned to the boys.

"Boys, this is it. Just remember you represent UA. If you mess up, I won't be afraid to punish you." In typical Midnight fashion she winked at the boys and made her way out of the van. The boys followed after, Bakugo obviously making his way out first.

Upon entering the building, they were met with the receptionist at the front and directed to a room on the 15th floor. Once inside they were immediately bombarded by a man with a camera hanging from his neck.

"Hello! You boys are my models for the day, yes! That's great. We're just finishing up the last few things on the set. Why don't you boys go over to hair and makeup for now. They're waiting for you over there." Midnight followed them over, while All Might stayed with the photographer.

"Ms. Midnight. I know I should have probably asked you earlier, but do you have any advice for us now."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for. Now let's see… Always be posing. Never stop. Also, in your partner shots try to get close to each other. The photographer will go crazy. Do anything he asks you too. I think that's about it. Anyway, have fun boys. Don't mess up!"

Midnight then left and they were left on there own with the stylists. Once they're makeup and hair were fixed, they were led to the changing room for their first outfits.

"We'll start with these, go through a few more, and finally shoot in your hero costumes, alright. Now, go change quickly. Can't keep the photographer waiting." The boys were then left in the room to change.

Todoroki unzipped the garment bag in his hand. Inside was a black suit with a blue tie. Bakugo's held a pair of black cargo pants, a red shirt, and a leather jacket. Kirishima had dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red riot varsity jacket. The three boys all looked pleased with their first outfits, while Midoriya…

Midoriya stood there in shock, while staring at the fluffy white bunny suit in his hands.

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Midoriya stood there in shock as he held the bunny suit in his hands. There had to have been some mistake. There's no way they wanted him to be dressed up as a bunny. It just wasn't possible. Bakugo then began to laugh hysterically.

"Hahaha, Oh fucking hell! This is too good. Holy shit. Fucking Deku got a bunny costume. That's so lame". He was laughing so hard he almost began crying and had to use Kirishima for support.

"Ignore him Midoriya, I think it suits you. It will look very cute in the photos." Midoriya's face then turned bright red as he stuttered out his thanks to Todoroki.

Once the boys got ahold of themselves, they then finished changing clothes and came out of the changing room.

The single shots for the photo shoot were going well. Todoroki and Bakugo were naturals. The photographer couldn't get enough of them. Kirishima, with a little help from Bakugo, was doing good as well. His personality shined brightly and made everyone smile. Midoriya was all radiant smiles and cute little blushes in his photos. The redness on his cheeks curtesy of the compliments Todoroki and Kirishima were providing from the sideline.

The boys went through several outfits and photos by themselves before eventually changing for their pair photos. Bakugo and Kirishima went up first. The two seemed to vibe naturally off each other. You could tell they were best friends. Kirishima had his arm around Bakugo's shoulders in almost every shot, which Todoroki and Midoriya noticed.

"Wow Kacchan, I didn't think you'd actually let someone touch you. Especially not for that long." Todoroki then felt the need to wager in.

"Yeah _Kacchan,_ guess you must actually like Kirishima. There's no way you'd let him touch you otherwise."

Bakugo saw red and began to lunge at the both of them, but Kirishima was already waiting for it. He latched his arms around Bakugo's waist and pulled him back, restraining him. However, his timing was slightly off and he began to fall backwards. He hit the ground with a thud, Bakugo still trapped against his chest, and his eyes closed shut.

"Sorry Bro! Didn't mean to do that. You okay?"

When he didn't get a respond, he finally opened his eyes. They locked on to a pair the same shade of crimson, and a blush filled his cheeks. Bakugo had somehow managed to flip around during the struggle, and their faces were now mere centimeters apart. Bakugo managed to stutter out an answer that he was fine, before breaking from his shock.

"Hey, shitty hair. Let me go before I kill you."

Kirishima released him from his hold, but before he could get up the photographer shouted out.

"Wait! Don't get up yet. Stay where you are. Lay back down on his chest. This is a great shot. Kirishima look up towards the ceiling and Bakugo look just left of the camera." The boys did as they were told, though Bakugo complained a bit at first.

When they were done with their pair photos Bakugo stormed off into the dressing room, trying to hide that he liked the situation more than he cared to admit. Kirishima followed behind a wide smile stretched across his face.

It was Midoriya and Todoroki's turn next. Their shy awkwardness coupled together making the set crew gush about how adorable they were. The first several shots neither of them touched one another, but then Todoroki remembered Midnight's words.

He laid his hand on Midoriya's waist and pulled him close into a side hug. Then tilted his head to rest atop Midoriya's, turning the boy into a stuttering mess.

"T-Todoroki! What are you doing?"

"Remember what Midnight said. The photographer will like it more if we are touching each other a lot."

"I guess that makes sense. I totally forgot about that." Todoroki then switch positions and was now standing behind Midoriya, both arms around his waist, and head nestled into green curls. He had never really paid attention to the models in magazine, nor had Midoriya. Neither of them knew that the poses they were doing were meant for couple photos, and no one told them otherwise.

When finished with their shoot, Midoriya left to go change back into his street clothes, still thinking about the warmth he felt wrapped in Shouto's embrace. Todoroki followed shortly after, wishing the photoshoot would never end, so that he might have an excuse to hold Midoriya in his arms forever.


	4. Chapter 4

After their shoot, they were led into a conference room. Sitting at a circular table with four chairs placed in front of her was a journalist from Pro Hero Weekly.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you. My name's Hayami Nishikawa. I'll be interviewing the four of you today. Shall we get started?"

"Hello ma'am! My name's Eijirou Kirishima. I can first if you like." Kirishima smiled bright, instantly winning her over as they sat down and began the interview.

"So, Kirishima, why did you choose Red Riot for you hero name?"

"Well, I grew up idolizing Crimson Riot. He's just so manly and such a gentleman. He's my inspiration, so of course I had to pay tribute to him with my hero name."

The reporter began to ask more generic questions about him, such as his age, height, and background. Then she caught his attention with an unusual question.

"If you had to, what spirit animals would you say represent the four or you?"

Kirishima smiled nervously and responded, "Um... Well, I guess I would have to say a shark for me."

"tsk... More like a giant puppy..."

"Bakugo! It's rude to interrupt."

"Whatever Shitty Hair.

"Sorry about that. I apologize for him. Anyway, if I had to pick an animal for the others, I would say Todoroki would be a cat. He's just always so silent but cool, and very independent. Midoriya would be a bunny I think, especially after seeing him in the costumes today for the shoot. It was really quite fitting."

He then paused and side glance at Bakugo, before leaning forward and whispering so the blond couldn't hear.

"Bakugo reminds me of an angry Pomeranian, but don't tell him I said that."

After he leaned back in his seat, she asked him, "Why would pick that one for him?"

"It's the hair and the fact that he's always angry."

She then turned to Bakugo and studied him for moment, before muttering an, "I see."

"Alright! Next and final question. What would you say is your type?"

Kirishima blushed heavily while answering, "They'd have to be fiery personality, always keeping me on my toes. And, maybe, someone who likes working out and being competitive as much as I do. Also, tough on the outside and a complete softie only around me."

"All right. Thank you for answering my questions. I shall direct my next ones to you Todoroki."

She ran through the general questions before asking him about his hero name.

"I chose Shoto rather than Todoroki because I wanted to be my own hero, not one who simply followed in his footsteps. Besides, it also means burn and freeze."

"Very insightful. My next question would be about the scar on your face. How did you get it?"

Todoroki stiffened and paused, not quite sure if he should answer. Then he a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to be greeted with a small smile from a certain freckle faced boy. Todoroki began to relax and turned back to the reporter.

"I had an accident when I was younger. I would prefer not to say anything else about it."

"That's all right, just one last question for you. It's the same one I gave Kirishima. What's your type?"

Todoroki cleared his throat before answering in the most indifferent voice he could muster, careful not to look anywhere but the table in front of him.

"Cute. smart. selfless, strong, always has a smile on their face, and constantly pushes me to be better, to forget my past and just be myself."

"Sounds like a wonderful partner. Thank you for answering. Bakugo, if you could answer my next few."

After answering the general questions, she asked him something different.

"What is your hero name? I don't have one on record. I'm sure the fans would like to know."

"Don't have one. Stupid school shot down all of my picks."

"That's because you kept putting the word murder in them!"

"Shut it Shitty Hair!"

"Bro! I have an idea. Why don't you let me pick a name?"

"No."

"Why not! It could still be something to do with explosions, like... like... Oh! I know! The place where explosions take place. It's...uh...Ground Zero! Yeah, you could be Ground Zero. What do you say?" He stared at Bakugo with such hopeful eyes that Katsuki couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

"Tsk...fine. Ground Zero it is."

"Oh...Uh. Well, okay. That settles that question. The next would be, do you think your previous history modeling as a child helped you in this shoot today?"

"No. Doesn't matter. Even without it, I still would have been 10 times better than any of these fuckheads."

"Interesting, and final question. What's your type?"

Bakugo glared at her as he spoke, "Strong. Competitive. Reliable. Able to withstand a fight against me."

"Okay. Midoriya, I believe it's you turn."

She wrapped up her final set of general questions and asked him, "Why Deku?"

"Bakugo used to call me that when we were kids. Said it meant useless, but a friend of mine recently told me that Deku could mean whatever I wanted it to. So, I decided to take a name that used to make me feel bad about myself and give it a new meaning, to make it the name of a hero."

"That's wonderful. Now, can you tell me about your quirk. You seem to hurt yourself a lot with it. Can you tell me why?"

"Well, I'm sort of a late bloomer. My quirk wasn't safe to use. It sends a rush of power through my body strong enough that I can't physically handle all of it. I only just started using it at the UA entrance exam, so I've got a bit of catching up to do. I'm working every day to get better though."

"That's remarkable. My final question, as you can probably guess. What's your type?"

Izuku turned so red he looked like a living strawberry, but he did manage to stutter out a reply.

"Someone smart, capable, reliable, supports me, and helps me to become the best hero that I can be. It would be a huge bonus if they had a really awesome and practical quirk that I could Fanboy over as well, but even if they don't have a quirk, I'll still love them all the same."

"That's beautiful. Well, thank you all for answering my questions. I wish you all the best of luck and look forward to seeing your futures as heroes progress. The magazine should be printed and out for sale in about a month. I will send each of you a copy personally. Thank you again."

The boys then loaded the van and rode back to UA relieved it was all finally over, not prepared for the chaos to come.


	5. Chapter 5

1 month and 3 days after the magazine shoot*

Mina came crashing through the dorms and into the lounge, jumping excitedly onto the couch.

"Oh my gosh! You guys! I finally got it. Three days of trying and I finally have a copy. I haven't even opened it yet. Let's all look!" Uraraka glanced at her confused until she saw the magazine in her hands. Her squeals were enough to make the rest of the class come out of their rooms to investigate, and once they saw what was in her hands, they all wanted to read it.

"They look so good. It's so unfair. Why couldn't the whole class do a shoot?"

"Because Kaminari, we would have taken up the whole magazine and then some. Just the four of them took up 10 whole pages."

"Oh my gosh! Who put Deku in a bunny suit? It's so cute!"

"Agreed, I wish I could have been there to see it in person."

The class continued remarking over the photos while the four of them sat in the corner, having already seen their copies and what was inside. They hoped their classmates wouldn't flip to the back half of the pages, but it was all in vain.

"Wait a minute. Midoriya and Todoroki, are the two of you doing couples poses in this? And Kirishima, how in the hell did you tame Bakugo long enough to get him to snuggle into your chest and let someone take pictures of it. That's a feat I never would have thought possible. Seriously, how'd you do it man?"

"Sero, please be quiet before Bakugo decides to kill you. Besides, we fell like that and the photographer told us to stay there. It just happened okay."

"I swear, neither me nor Todoroki knew they were couples poses. We both though it was just normal pair posing."

The class sat their laughing at their mistakes and continued to read until they got to the QA portion in the back.

"Um… Bakugo. Did you read Kirishima's QA." The uninterested glare sent Jirou's way confirmed that he didn't. "Well you might want to. He called you an angry Pomeranian. Said it was cause of the hair, and did you really call him a large puppy. That's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard you say to someone and you called him a dog."

Bakugo launched explosions into Kirishima's face, screaming about killing the rock, as the class burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh yeah, I can definitely see it. Once seen, it can not be unseen. And did you read Bakugo's apparently, he was a child model. Can you believe it? So unreal!"

"Would you extras just shut your damn mouths! I don't want to hear another word about it. If I do, I will kill all of you!" Bakugo huffed and sat back down, not willing to speak to anyone else.

"But Bakugo, you were probably so cute as a kid! You can't hide this from us. Don't you have any photos?"

"No and you'll never see any of them."

"His mom has a whole album and a digital slide show. I can get her to send them to you." Bakugo seethed with rage, before tackling Midoriya and attempting to kill him. Thankfully Kirishima stepped in and allowed Izuku to escape.

Mineta managed to grab the magazine in the chaos and began shouting at what he had read. "Oh, come on! I was hoping for some juicy details, but you guys were just vague. They asked you about your type and you didn't even tell them what cup size you like on a girl. You just talked about things like them being strong. It sounds more like you were talking about each other, rather than a girl!"

"Mineta, not everyone is as big of a perv as you…Ribbit."

Hagakure snatched the magazine from his pervy clutches and began to read it for herself. "Aww… Midoriya that's so sweet. However, I do have to say. As much as I don't like agreeing with Mineta, it does kinda sound like your describing each other. Ashido, you said you were trying to get this for three days? Imagine all the people who are reading this right now. They probably think you're all gay for each other."

Mina is over next to her in a flash, and, quicker than Kaminari's quirk, she's going through twitter hashtags, looking for anything UA related.

"Holy Shit! You guys are everywhere. The whole country thinks your gay. They even have ship names for you guys, Tododeku and Kiribaku. This is unbelievable."

Most of the class is now crying and giggling on the floor, scrambling for their twitter accounts to read some of posts about their classmates.

"Wait! Why is Shitty Hair's name first? I'm obviously supposed to be first."

"That's what you're worried about, not the fact that everyone thinks your gay and is shipping you with your best friend."

"It's a valid question dumbass. Now, someone explain this bullshit to me."

"Well, Bakubro…the second person in the ship name is supposed to be the bottom. They think you're the one taking it in the ass, especially considering the cuddling Kirishima's chest in the photos." Bakugo turned red before throwing the magazine in the trash and storming up to his room.

"So, now might not be the best time to ask, but what what's a Tododeku? Also, what's a bottom? These are terms that I do not know."

"Oh, Todoroki. You poor sheltered boy. Let Mama Mina explain this to you." Todoroki, now informed and slightly smoking on one side, turned around the room to look for Midoriya. However, he had no luck. It seemed that Midoriya had seized his opportunity and booked it out of the room the first chance he had, without anyone else knowing.

Todoroki excused himself soon after, and most of the class began to disappear into their regularly scheduled weekend activities. Only Kirishima and the rest of the Baku-squad remained.

The redhead began to slowly come out of the frozen state he had been in, only for Sero to approach him, asking a singular joking question that would send him into an embarrassed, disbelieving state for the next few hours.

"So… Bro, when'd you tap that ass?"


End file.
